<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Favourite Toy [!Art] by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814459">Favourite Toy [!Art]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange'>DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fan Flashworks [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slime Rancher (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Fire Smiles cuddling up to their charcoal brick toy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fan Flashworks [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>fan_flashworks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Favourite Toy [!Art]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the <a href="https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/">Fan Flashwork</a> challenge <a href="https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/2328520.html"> “Comfort" (as part of Amnesty)</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The charcoal brick toy turned out somewhat terrifying, whoops.</p><p>~✨~<br/><br/>⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile">my profile</a>.<br/>⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.<br/><br/>~✨~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>